Trails of Remorse: The 36th Hunger Games
by Tribute00
Summary: The sequel to my SYOT, Wisps of Hope: The 35th Hunger Games (please read!). 24 tributes enter the arena seeking life, 23 of them will have to suffer death. 1 will survive. SYOT open. This will start when Wisps of Hope ends. (Who knows when that will be?) Keep submitting! Even if I don't update, it's just because submissions are still open!
1. SYOT Information

Hello everyone! Madi here! I decided to start the sequel to Wisps of Hope, (even though Wisps of Hope isn't done yet) :). I was itching to start another SYOT, and in this one, the best submissions will be accepted, regardless of when submitted.

-Good luck to everyone who chooses to submit! The SYOT will close May 30th at 12:00 am Eastern Time Zone.

-Lastly, please go read the prequel to this book, Wisps of Hope. It's an excellent SYOT in the making, and I update frequently!

-Expect a prolouge to be released for this book in a week or so. Thanks for being patient!

Now finally, here's the tribute submission form! It's the same one for Wisps of Hope, so for all you previous submitters, you know what to do! And please, no cliche characters, or Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's. I don't accept those kinds. Lastly, your tribute is most likely to be accepted if they have an interesting life, background, or qualities! Thanks!

* * *

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Physical Description:

Reaped or Volunteered?:

Reaction to Reaping/Volunteering:

Personality:

Family: (Please include name and age) you can include more if needed

Friends: (Please include name and age) you can include more if needed

Background: (Minimum 3 sentences)

Reaping Day Preparation:

Stregnths:

Weakenesses:

Weapon of choice:

Parade Outfit:

Training Stations:

Private Session:

Training Score:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Bloodbath Strategy:

Arena Strategy:

Alliances:

Are they a bloodbath tribute? Please be honest!:

Predicted Placement:

* * *

 **~AN~ Thanks a million to anyone who decided to submit! And know this - your tribute will go farther the more your review. Reviews are my absolute favorite!**


	2. Prologue: The Head Gamemaker

**Gabrielle Liebraith (Head Gamemaker)**

* * *

I sigh and pace the halls, exactly as I had one year ago today. Last years Games had gone fairly well, with nothing upsetting President Trekk in them. It was more than I could've hoped for, and this year, I had to blow the roof off the Captiol.

 _Something bigger. Something better._

And indeed I had done that. After months of brainstorming with my team, we had finally come to the right conclusion for the Arena, and construction had started right away. The Arena was finished yesterday, and I was visiting President Trekk now with the final images. He had no idea what awaited him.

I knocked on the gigantic door to his office, my hand running down the smooth wood.

I hear a voice clear on the inside. "Come in Gabrielle." President Trekk murmurs. I don't even question how he know's it's me.

"I have come to show you the final plans for this years arena." I tell him.

"Then don't just stand there. Begin talking." He reprimands.

"I wanted to make this years arena even better than last years. So here's the plan that we devised. The arena will be a typical forest one." I say to him.

He gives me a dissaproving look, and I say, "Hold on, I'm not finished yet."

"Each of the elements in the forest will be typical, but with a twist. Each natural element, like rivers, and trees, and whatnot, will be poisonous in some way. The river will be made of acid. If the tributes touch the trees, they'll get an electric shock. The limits are endless." I finish my short speech to him.

He stares at me for a short while that seems like an eternity. "Your good for now. Let's see how the actual GAmes trn out."

"Thank you sir. Thank you very much." I reply, and walk out the door.

 _Whew. Another year safe so far. Now, focus on the Games._


	3. Tribute List

Hello again! Here's the tribute list for this years Games! Well, the tribute list won't go up until I've chosen which submissions will go to each spot, but list will show how many submissions I've gotten for each spot.

If your tribute is SUPER good, I may accept them right on the spot. :)

* * *

D1 Female: _One_ _Submission but you may still submit._

D1 Male: Two _Submission but you may still submit_

D2 Female: _One_ _Submission but you may still submit._

D2 Male: _Two Submissions but you may still submit._

D3 Female: _One Submission but you may still submit_

D3 Male: _One_ _Submission but you may still submit_

D4 Female: _One_ _Submission but you may still submit._

D4 Male: Two _Submissions but you may still submit._

D5 Female: _One_ _Submission but you may still submit_

D5 Male: _Zero Submissions_

D6 Female: _One Submission but you may still submit_

D6 Male: _Zero Submissions_

D7 Female: _One_ _Submission but you may still submit_

D7 Male: Zero Submissions

 _D8 Female: One Submission but you may still submit_

D8 Male: _Zero Submissions_

D9 Female: _Two_ _Submissions but you may still submit_

D9 Male: _One Submission but you may still submit_

D10 Female: _One Submission but you may still submit_

D10 Male: Two _Submissions but you may still submit_

D11 Female: One _Submission but you may still submit_

D11 Male: _Zero Submissions_

D12 Female: _One Submission, but you may still submit for her._

D12 Male: One _Submission but you may still submit._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for submitting! All submissions are to remain open until I finish Wisps of Hope._**


End file.
